How did I fall in Love With You?
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: songfic by backstreet boys how did i fall in love with you. Rory and Logan are best friends, till they realize their feelings for each other [oneshot]


**How did I fall in love with you?**

**Author's Note:** Hey again! Here is my newest story, given credit to coffeeaddict1515 for giving me the idea of the story! Please read and review and I hope you like it! By the way, how do you add chapters to this thing? Still don't know how….

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….I only own the plot. Nothing else!

**Summary: ** Logan and Rory are best friends….until they realize how they feel about each other. One-shot.

**How did I fall in love with you?**

_Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone  
_

"Seriously, I think that you should come to the movies with me, Finn and Colin this weekend. I think you would like to see Happy Feet. Finn would love you to come and sing all of the songs with him." Logan and Rory were laughing as they walked down the halls of Yale University. Rory shook her head.

"Logan, I told you, I'm going on a date with Dean that night. I can't just call him up and tell him that I can't go to the movies with him, because I'm going to the movies with you, Colin and Finn. It's not fair." Logan nodded, hiding his disappointment. He hated how she was always with that jerk. He didn't even treat her nicely! Still, he nodded politely.

"Oh. Okay….well you go have fun. If anything changes, call me." Rory nodded and she ran off, running to her class. Logan stood there, and watched her as she ran. _Why am I suddenly so annoyed if she is always with her boyfriend? Do I love her?_ Logan shook his head. He couldn't be in love with her, she was his best friend. You can't fall in love with your best friend….can you?

_  
Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight  
_

Logan was in his house, typing up an essay on his computer before he would go to the movies with Colin and Finn. He was still disappointed that Rory would rather be with her boyfriend than with him. As he was finishing up his essay, he heard a loud knocking at the door. Logan looked at the clock. Seven o'clock it and Finn weren't coming until eight o'clock. Logan got off the computer and he opened the door. He saw Rory; sobbing endlessly.

"Rory what's wrong, why are you crying?" Rory grabbed him and pulled him into her. She sobbed into his chest.

"It's….It's….Dean….he….he…." Rory's sobs got louder and louder and Logan couldn't hear her.

"Dean what? What did he do?" Rory held onto him even tighter. She looked up at him, tears still falling from her eyes.

"He tried to kill me."

_What can I do, to make you mine  
falling so hard so fast this time  
what did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
_

"Dean tried to kill you?!" Rory nodded her head, tears falling from her eyes. He let her in his house and he brought her into his living room. He sat her down on his couch, and saw that she was shaking. Even though she was crying and was shaking, she was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"He told me we were driving to the movie theatres, but then he drove down this scary road to nowhere. When I asked where we were, he held a gun to my head and told me that he would shot me, if I didn't get out of the car. So I got out of the car. When I got out, he held me at gunpoint and told me that if I make a single move, he would kill me."

"Did he rape you?"

"No….but he tried to."

_  
I hear your voice  
and I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble  
_

Logan put a tight arm around her and squeezed her tight. Hearing how Dean had hurt Rory, really hurt him as well. Rory deserved more than this….she deserved someone like him. She rested her head on his shoulder as she continued her story.

"He tried to take off my clothes, but I kicked him in the groin and I ran off as fast as I could. I got a taxi to drive me back. I would go to my mom, but she and Luke went out to dinner and I didn't know who else to go to."

_  
I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
don't want to be,   
Alone tonight  
_

Rory eased down on the crying and she closed her eyes as she rested her head on Logan's shoulder. Secretly, she had come here on purpose. She didn't want to go to her mom and talk about it. She wanted her best friend….who she felt very fond of for a while. She had liked him for months, even when she was dating Dean! She felt safe with him.

_  
What can I do, to make you mine  
falling so hard so fast this time  
what did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

"Rory….there is something that I want to tell you. Something I have wanted to tell you for a long time." Rory lifted her head and looked into his eyes, wondering in awe what he would say.

"What is it Logan?" Logan looked down at the floor and looked back into her crystal eyes, wondering how to start this. _What if she rejects me? What if she tells me I'm only a friend? What if she laughs in my face and leaves?_ Logan took hold of her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

_  
Oh I want to say this right  
and it has to be tonight  
just need you to know, oh yeah  
_

"Rory….you're the most amazing person I have ever met. You're pretty much the only person I feel comfortably talking to." Rory look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What about Colin and Finn? They're you're best friends." Logan looked at her, trying to hide the panic in his eyes. Was she trying to make him telling her this harder? Was she not following what he was trying to tell her?

"Last time I checked, you were one of my best friends too Ace." Rory nodded her head, trying to hide a smile. She felt herself glow ever time he called her 'ace'.

"Oh right….keep going."

_  
I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life  
_

Logan could feel the sweat falling down his face. He was used to asking girls out; he was the Yale playboy! But now, with Rory Gilmore, he felt so awkward. Maybe it was because she was his best friend. Maybe it was because the way she would look at him. Finally he came to a conclusion; she was the only girl he ever really cared about.

"I've been thinking about this for a while Rory. I haven't stopped thinking about this. I'm very certain about this decision that I've made for the first time in my life." Rory looked at him, and raised an eyebrow, jokingly.

"Oh god this is serious if you made a good decision!" She began to laugh to herself, but then she saw Logan's grave face and stopped, looking down at her knees. Was she mocking Logan? _Great, I better kiss goodbye my chances of being with him._

_  
What can I do, to make you mine  
falling so hard so fast this time  
what did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
_

"Rory….I love you." Rory's eyes widened. Did he just say the three words that were going across her mind? Was she going crazy? Was he being serious?

"What?" Hearing her say 'what' the way she did broke Logan's heart. She had rejected him. He had always seen her as the kind of girl who would accept any guy who asked her out, even if she didn't know him….he guessed he was wrong. He looked away from her, trying not to show his hurt eyes.

"Right sorry….well excuse me, I have just made a complete idiot of myself, so if you excuse me, I better start applying into Harvard University and stay far away from you." He was about to get up and leave, but then Rory, grabbed his wrist and pulled him back on the couch. She looked at him, her eyes beautiful and full.

"Logan….I love you too. For months now, I have been wondering why I was still with Dean and why I wasn't with you. You are someone I can talk to, cry to and admit my feelings to." Logan moved in and cupped her cheek in his hand. He smiled at her.

"I love you so much Rory!" He moved in and he and Rory shared a mind-blowing kiss. Rory could feel sparks flying as they kissed; sparks she never felt when she kissed Dean.

_  
What can I do, to make you mine  
falling so hard so fast this time  
everything's changed, we never knew  
_

Logan regretfully let go of Rory, and they both looked into each other's eyes; knowing that their friendship was never going to be the same now. Rory held on tight to Logan's hand.

"What are you thinking about right now Logan?" Logan grabbed her other hand and looked into her eyes.

"I'm wondering how did I fall in love with you….what are you thinking about?" Rory let go of one of his hands and she put a hand on his face. She caressed it a few times with her thumb. She smiled at him.

"I'm wondering what Colin and Finn's reaction to us being a couple will be." Logan and Rory laughed lightly to themselves and they kissed each other once more. They know knew, they each had someone that they could love.

_  
How did I fall, in love, with you?_

My GOD that last part was corny! Ha-ha well please read and review and give ideas for a new story….Oh and if any of you know how to add chapters, please tell me! Bye guys!


End file.
